What to Do
by Rock Lees Lotus
Summary: When Kakashi comes across something that he never though he would see should he alert the Hokage or trust one of his oldest friends? GaiLee


**What to Do**

A fanfiction by Rock-Lees-Lotus

Summary: When Kakashi comes across something that he never though he would see should he alert the Hokage or trust one of his oldest friends?

Pairings: GaiLee

Rated: T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sight that Kakashi never thought he would come across, but as he walked home on that warm summer evening, what he saw in that dark alley way left him speechless. He didn't know what do to, but, after a moments pause, certain that his eye was not deceiving him, he continued on in silence. That night, he sat along in his empty apartment, thinking about what he had seen. Should he inform Tsunade or go on like nothing had happened? He knew that before he did anything drastic he needed more information… and to get that information there was someone he needed to have a talk with…

-------------------------------------------------------

Gai felt particularly exuberant that morning as he started his daily training regimen. It may have only been the wee hours of the morning, the sun still splashing its amazing array of colour and light known as the western sunrise, but Gai was as energetic as always, kicking and punching the poor defenceless tree stump great zeal. He smiled with confidence as he counted his hits aloud, sweat dripping from his brow. Suddenly, he heard the _poof_ of a teleportation jutsu behind him, but, sensing the familiar presence, he continued punching.

"What is it, my rival?" Gai called back to the newly arrived Kakashi. "It's not like you to show up to see me so early! You'd usually arrive in a few hours!" he laughed.

"Gai… I need to talk to you…" Kakashi said.

"Just two hundred more punches," Gai responded, apparently not taking notice of Kakashi's serious tone.

"Gai, this is kind of important…" Kakashi reinstated, growing more agitated.

"This won't take long…" Gai continued.

"Maito!" Kakashi shouted out in frustration. Gai froze upon hearing his other name. Due to his odd but still friendly disposition and attitude towards others, few called him by his family name, so hearing it from Kakashi caught his attention.

"I'm listening," Gai said, turning to face his rival, seeing the stern look in his eye for the first time.

"Gai… There's… There's something that's disturbing me…"

"What is it, my rival?" Gai asked, willing him to get to the point.

"Last night, I… I saw you… with Lee…"

Gai's body suddenly went very rigid as a look of distress appeared in his eyes. An incredible anxiety gripped his core and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"What did you see?" Gai demanded, his voice stern,

"Look, Gai, I haven't told anyone-"

"What did you see?!" he yelled again, stepping forward to grab Kakashi's collar.

"I saw the two of you kissing," Kakashi admitted with a serious tone. Gai felt his blood run cold as his worst fears were confirmed by Kakashi's words, the incredible sinking feeling in his gut growing worse with each syllable. "Gai, I'm sorry, but be glad it was me and not someone else because I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself. How long has this been going on and what is exactly is it that you have with your student for that matter?!"

Gai released Kakashi from his grip, averting his eyes as he took a step backward. All he could do now was be honest and pray that one of his closest friends would understand how he felt.

"Kakashi… I've never had any gift for lying, so I'm going to tell you the truth… Lee and I… have been together that way for the past three months… since the day after he turned eighteen, but I… I've been in love with him for years… Please don't think any less of me for this, Kakashi!"

"But Gai, how? Lee… he's your student…"

"I know!" Gai wailed, clutching his head in both hands. "I'm his teacher and he's thirteen years younger than me and we're men and it's so wrong but when I hold him and he kisses me and tells me he loves me, it feels so right… He's so warm that I don't ever want to let him go… I've always loved him, always cared deeply for him, but when he… when he became a chūnin, I began to see him as more of an adult and my feelings toward him… they warped… I began to crave my little Lee, body and soul, growing more and more disgusted with myself as the want grew stronger. I tried ignoring my feelings, I tried pushing Lee away, but everything failed! My emotions for my student were just too strong! I've never loved anyone this deeply before!" Gai was now close to tears, his soul bared.

"How… did you become involved?" Kakashi sighed, his eyes closed.

"It was actually… Lee that made the first move, I never would have had the courage to." A small smile graced Gai's handsome features at the memory. "He stayed overnight at my apartment after falling asleep at the party I had for his birthday. We decided to spend the rest of the day together and… he said he had to tell me something that he had promised himself years ago he would when he turned eighteen… That's when Lee kissed me for the first time. His voice had failed him, so he showed me with his actions… We've been together ever since…"

"Gai, I hate to ask, but… have you two…" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

The raven haired man swallowed hard, understanding what his friend meant. "N-No, Lee's not ready for that yet… and… I don't think I am either… We need more time before we take that step…" Suddenly, Gai felt a hand of his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakashi smiling warmly.

"Congratulations, Gai…" was all he said.

"Kakashi…" Gai could feel his eyes watering once more as he brought his eternal rival into a tight embrace. "Thank you…"


End file.
